


Heads!

by IWantToRemainASecret



Category: Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No real names weirdchamp, Oneshot, Real short, badass bad, gun range date, might do more idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToRemainASecret/pseuds/IWantToRemainASecret
Summary: "Heads!" Bad's voice called out, Skeppy ducked down immediately before looking back at Bad with a baffled expression. Who the fuck calls 'heads' at a gun range?
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 550





	Heads!

"Heads!" Bad's voice called out, Skeppy ducked down immediately before looking back at Bad with a baffled expression. Who the fuck calls 'heads' at a gun range?

A single shot rang out and Skeppy's eyes followed the barrel of the gun to the dummies, the bullet hole was dead centre in it's forehead.  
He looked back at Bad in confusion, his soundproof headphones were still on, and he was nodding to non-existent sounds. Probably thinking of some dubstep beat, the goofball.

"Shoulders~" Two gunshots followed and Skeppy rapidly turned to the dummy, both shoulders hit, his confused expression dropped. No way...

Skeppy put his soundproof headphones on.

"Knees and toes! Knees and toes!" Bad sung happily, twirling before shooting said body parts.

"And eyes, and ears, and mouth and NOSE!" Bad dropped to a knee and shot from a low angle, grinning maniacally as he shot. "Heads~ Shoulders~ Knees and toes! Knees and toes!"

Skeppy stared at the massacred target, each shot near perfect in accuracy. He looked at Bad who sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"I bet Vurb wouldn't be too happy knowing I shot at toes, huh?" He giggled cutely and Skeppy offered a half-assed chuckle in reply, fear filling his veins. He shakily stood up from where he had ducked, trying not to let his shaking legs give off how scared he was. He got into a shooting position and gulped.

"Oh! Skeppy wait your posture is all wrong!" Bad instantly glided behind him, arms snaking around his waist to better position his arms.

Normally, when Bad had done this, he thought it was comforting and super sweet.

Now, he was just damn glad Bad was his best friend, rather than his enemy.


End file.
